I'll never hurt you
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Megatron is in trouble, and its Mikaela Banes who comes to his aide, revised


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Summary: Megatron is in trouble, and its Mikaela Banes who comes to his aide

Transformers:

I'll never hurt you

Chapter 1

Mikaela Banes sat at the little diner at the counter sighing heavily as she drank her soda. She had finally gotten Sam to say he loved her; but something was just not right he was becoming more and more distant. Of course, she found out why he had found someone new at college; she found herself alone once more. Bumblebee was with Sam at college; so she rarely saw Bumblebee anymore. She saw the Autobots even less they were stationed at the base in Diego Garcia and it was far and a small base. She knew if she had a problem she could call Lennox's wife and she'd contact the proper people. She still had Wheelie not that he could honestly help if any of the larger Decepticons attacked. Well, actually the only two she knew of that were left were Megatron and Starscream and quite frankly she wasn't sure how badly Optimus had damaged them. She knew Optimus killed the Fallen and from what Optimus said it was a brutal death. Of course, Sam had said Optimus's death by Megatron's hand was pretty brutal and obviously when Sam brought Optimus back. Optimus was in a lot of pain when he was getting up he moaned constantly. She was glad she didn't see Optimus get killed by Megatron; Mikaela knew she would have just stood there crying like a baby. Once she finished her lunch she paid her bill and left the tip and she headed out the door.

"See ya, Tina!" Mikaela called out as she waved to her friend before leaving.

Mikaela was riding her bike back to the garage when she saw an f-22 Raptor heading for her without thinking twice she knew who it was. She tried to head for the trees where he'd have trouble maneuvering in.

"Wait, fleshling; WAIT!" Starscream exclaimed.

Mikaela against her better judgment stopped there was something in his voice that made her stop.

"What do you want, Starscream?" Mikaela asked.

"Megatron was injured; we have no medic now and Ratchet the other fleshlings would never allow me close enough to ask his help." Starscream said.

Mikaela was confused.

"So, Megatron wants MY help; but I am not a medic I just fix things." she said.

"Please fleshling, I cannot allow him to die." Starscream said.

Mikaela had never seen Starscream like this she remembered how he was in the Mission City battle and also when Grindor grabbed them fleeing from the college. Starscream had spit at Sam and also he fought with Optimus too; why should she help Megatron?

"He killed Optimus why should I help him?" Mikaela demanded.

Starscream snarled now, he had tried to be nice; and for what to be turned down by this insect. He turned away from Mikaela trying to hold his vocal processors; if she did not help his master who would?

"Fine, I'll help." she finally said with a sigh. "But if he kills me I am coming back and haunting you." Mikaela said as he transformed and waited for her to climb on.

Mikaela felt him strap her in and with a powerful force he took off. Mikaela saw where Starscream was heading a cave; and once inside he expelled her from his cockpit and caught her when he transformed. Starscream carefully placed her near his injured master; she looked at Starscream and realized he was truly worried for Megatron.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" she asked as he looked at her.

"Yes, we are all that's left if he dies I will be all alone and if I die he will be a lone; we are all each other have. The Autobots wouldn't want us not now we have done too much evil for them to ever forgive us. This war has cost us so much our friends, family and comrades and the femmes and sparklings and our home." Starscream said as Mikaela found herself feeling sorry for Starscream and even Megatron.

Mikaela wanted to try and help both the Autobots and the two Decepticons put away their differences and become friends once more. They had nothing left to fight about Cybertron was gone and so was the Allspark and both sides had lost comrades and friends. Autobots and Decepticons had both lost their leaders at one point; maybe it was time to put their differences aside and call off this silly war. She looked at Megatron his armor was badly dented and his arm was severely damaged. He was leaking Energon as well; she also remembered that Ratchet had told her Energon was dangerous if humans came in contact with it. She remembered she had Vasoline in her jeans pocket it wasn't a lot but it would help her as she fixed him. She pulled out the Vasoline and smeared some all over her hands she had hoped that the Vasoline would help protect her hands. She then got to work fixing Megatron while Starscream watched and talked to her.

"Where is your fleshling boyfriend at?" Starscream asked.

"Sam? He and I aren't together any longer he found someone new at college; I was afraid that would happen when he went away to college. I think what we had in common was this Optimus and the Autobots and the Decepticons and when he went to college things changed. I thought our relationship was solid especially after he died in Egypt; because when he came back to life he told me he loved me. But he met some red head and he said she was just a regular girl and wanted to date her." Mikaela said as Starscream snorted.

"It seems to me humans are fickle with their emotions Transformers love forever and when they bond with their sparks its forever. If the one mate dies; then the other will die after. It is forever not some fly by night thing humans seem to think it is." Starscream said.

"I always thought it was forever but I guess I wasn't good enough to keep his interest." Mikaela said as she continued to fix wires for Megatron. "He's going to need fuel, Starscream: I have some back at the garage and also oil. Can you manage it while I keep tending to him?" she asked the seeker.

"Yes, I can use my holoform; where are they located?" he asked as Mikaela told him and watched as he transformed and took off.

Mikaela put more Vasoline on her hands and she heard Megatron groan in recharge and out of instinct she patted his arm.

"Its okay, Megatron; you're in good hands." she whispered as she tended to him not realizing his optics onlined.

(Megatron's POV)

What was going on why was a human touching me and especially THAT human boy's femme and she keeps talking to me like she cares what happens to me.

"Its okay, Megatron; I will help you." she said as she ran her small hands over my chest.

I must be completely out of my processors because I seem to like what she is doing; she stopped abruptly touching my chest. No, she can't stop I enjoyed the touch I wanted her to touch me again.

"Do not stop..." I whispered.

My words must have startled her.

"What?"

"Do not stop touching..." I whispered fading in and out.

"Okay..." she says as her tiny little servos were touching once more. "I sent Starscream for fuel at the garage for you and him too there is enough for both of you." she said as I moved my hand toward her my one long sharp finger moving toward her touching her small fragile body.

"Thank...Y...you..." I whispered as darkness claimed my processors once more.

Mikaela walked up and touched Megatron's face running her hand over the jagged metal on his face. It was then she heard Starscream familiar jet engines; now they'd have plenty of fuel. However she was surprised Starscream had human food for her from the garage also and a six pack of soda.

"I thought you would need this recharging nourishment for your body too." Starscream said.

"Thanks, Megatron woke up for a bit he talked to me; but I am not sure if he knew it was Me." she said as Starscream nodded.

Mikaela was silent and then spoke to Starscream and her words shocked the seeker to his circuits and back.

"I would like to stay with you and Megatron, Starscream." she said as he stared at her.

"What, why...?" Starscream asked. "No one ever cared about us before; why would they start now?" he asked.

"Because I am different and you two have to trust someone; so why not let it be me?" she asked as Megatron onlined his optics once more and they automatically focused on Mikaela.

"We except..." was all Megatron said as he offlined once more.

Starscream glanced at his master and then back down toward Mikaela and knew Megatron had spoken and his word was law now.

"I am going to need my stuff, though." she said as Starscream nodded.

"What stuff do humans require?" he asked as she made a mental list and then told him. "I will go get these things and return." Starscream said as he transformed and took off leaving Mikaela with Megatron once more.

Megatron onlined while Starscream was out and Mikaela gave him some fuel; which he greedily drank as his optics never once left her. She was sitting on his chest after as he saw her hands were burned and he realized they were because of her helping him.

"You are injured." Megatron said gruffly.

"Huh, oh yeah well the Vasoline kept coming off; so yeah I guess it was bound to happen." she said as Megatron slowly moved his sharp claw over her.

"Rest, fleshling..." Megatron ordered as she just stretched out on his chest armor and fell asleep.

Megatron just smiled, he liked this fleshling she had shown bravery in the face of his Decepticons before many times. He had briefly onlined to learn that insolent fool Witwicky boy had cheated and left this human femme and for some reason. He felt Primus had dropped this fleshling in his path for a reason he couldn't understand why; but maybe just maybe he could find some measure of peace instead of chaos in his life. Maybe he could see what it was that made his brother want to protect and care for these little fleshlings the way he did starting with this little femme. Megatron watched Mikaela sleeping quite soundly; while every once in a while her fingers moved gently over his armor. Megatron was pleased that Starscream thought of Mikaela obviously his brother's medic taught her well. Megatron glanced down when Mikaela stirred and abruptly sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Are you okay, Megatron?" she asked as Megatron detected concern in her tone.

"Yes, I am thanks to you." he said.

"I did nothing really." she said with a shy smile.

Mikaela wasn't used to feeling shy; but for some reason he was making her feel that way and for the life of her she couldn't figure out way.

"You're too modest my brother's medic taught you well." Megatron said.

"Well...maybe I picked up a few things from Ratchet." she said as he leaned back against the cave wall.

Megatron smiled as he watched her climb into his claw; he noticed she was unafraid which made him glad for some reason. He ran his one long finger over her body; which earned him a sigh and slight groan from her.

(Megatron's POV)

It was so odd this human fleshling provoked such odd feelings in me. I watched as she climbed up my armor toward my face. She was touching me again, oh Primus but she had the most distracting touch. A mech could lose his processor very quickly with this one around for very long; but I didn't care I really didn't. Now, what was she doing to me? I could feel her tiny lip plates on my face and oh Primus her hands were in my wiring. I thought suddenly to myself dear brother this human you can't have she's all mine.

"Fleshling..." I started to say.

"What's my name?" she asked tugging on my sensitive wires.

"Oh slag..." I mumbled as she tugged harder.

"Come on, Megs; what's my name?" she said in a whisper.

Anyone else calling me Megs would have been vaporized; but her she could have called me anything and gotten away with it.

"M...Mikaela; please..." I begged yes the great Megatron was reduced to a whimpering mass of scrap metal by this lone female fleshling.

"Do I detect a hint of need in your voice?" she asked me as she jumped when she felt my hand on her.

"Mikaela, touch my spark please." I begged as she climbed onto my claw as my chest plates rearranged themselves while she moved closer.

She stared at my spark and her optics widened.

"It's so beautiful I've never seen one before; it's so beautiful." she whispered.

"Good, I was afraid you were bonded already." I said.

"You mean to one of the Autobots? No, I was with Sam before we aren't together anymore so technically I am single." she said.

"No, little Mikaela; you belong to me now you will be my bonded soon." I said as she smiled and she suddenly had the most predatory look in her optics like I almost get; except it was the look I got when I was after my brother.

Optimus... suddenly my processor went to my younger brother and I suddenly felt guilty for all that I had done to him. I thought about all the lies that the Fallen had told me and how the battle in the forest where I killed Optimus. I had been losing and I cheated to win for the Fallen while Optimus was distracted I had stabbed him through his back. At that moment my brother's cries of pain were music to my audios and his struggles to free himself from my blade as Energon poured from his body. I knew I had him then; I knew victory was mine. Even when he was dying all he thought of was that insolent insect boy; who only cared about himself. I was no better though I had destroyed my brother I had hurt him so badly I wanted to change the past I really did. Starscream and I were the last actually no that wasn't entirely true. Soundwave and Shockwave were still alive; but harbored hatred for both Starscream and me. Soundwave used to be tremendously loyal what happened I do not know and as for Shockwave he was treacherous. He was another who believed he could be leader of the Decepticons. I was in such deep thoughts I hadn't realized I was ignoring my little Mikaela.

"Megatron, are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yes, sorry my dear; my processors were getting all distracted; please forgive me." I said as she smiled.

"I think I can arrange that." she said softly.

She moved closer just running feather light touches along my spark chamber; she was teasing me of course. My spark flared up wanting to be touched as I saw the look on her face change. I wanted more and so did my spark. Dear Primus, I've never been so alive then I was with this little human. I arched up as her touches became bolder and frenzied; and when I scanned her she was just as excited as I was. The human held excitement for me Megatron the leader of the Decepticons. She started out with gentle feathered touches; but now her hands were moving so fast.

"M...Mikaela." I said in barely a whisper as she suddenly rammed both her hands into my spark directly; which caused me to become more than a little loud.

(Mikaela's POV)

I felt powerful swirls of electric tentacles reach for me; they raced all through my body it was the most controlling and dominant force that ever overtook my body. I gasped and arched up as my hands grasped his spark once more.

"MIKAELA...!" I heard Megatron yell as his overload hit him with strong currents hitting him over and over again his optics glowed a brighter color of red.

Then suddenly he was thrown offline with a snarl. I climbed onto his arm and lay in his claw as his optics onlined and he had what looked like the most satisfied expression on his face.

"Oh Primus, you...I...can't move; what have you done to me, flesh..."

"What's my name?" I said wagging my finger as he smiled his fangs showing.

"My dear little Mikaela; you belong to me now." Megatron said as it was my turn to have a big smile on my face.

I was really tired and I settled down on Megatron's chest and fell asleep and didn't even realize Starscream had come back.

Starscream looked at Mikaela lying on Megatron's chest and understood his master had more than just a passing infatuation with the human. He truly cared for her and he bowed his head at Megatron and placed quite a few things on the floor of the cave.

"Things that Mikaela mentioned she wanted, Lord Megatron." Starscream said as he saw the expressions cross Megatron's face. "What is it, master?" he asked.

"That's not necessary, Starscream." Megatron said.

"What isn't necessary?" Starscream asked.

"You don't have to call me Lord Megatron or master; you can call me just Megatron." he said which shocked the seeker very much.

"As you wish, Megatron..." Starscream said as he watched Mikaela. "Are you bonded?" Starscream asked Megatron.

"No yet, but soon I will merge my spark and her heart and she will be mine; she touched my spark while you were gone. I cannot for the life of me figure out why she vexes me so; everything has changed since you've brought her. I have a desire to be like Optimus I do not understand it; I usually wish to destroy Optimus; but now I desire to make things right." Megatron said as Starscream nodded. "We've lost far too much already and for Mikaela and I to be happy; you and me must not be on the wanted list of the Autobots or the humans. We must go to the Autobot base and bury the hatchet and put an end to this war once and for all." Megatron said.

"What about Shockwave and Soundwave?" Starscream asked.

"I will tell my brother they are rogues still looking for trouble we both know they won't stand down." Megatron said. "Send a signal to my brother and let him know we are coming in and it's a flag of truce." Megatron said as his one finger gently traced over Mikaela's body as she gripped his armor making him smile with his fangs.

Starscream sent the signal and it was received by Optimus who although shocked and skeptical agreed to meet with Megatron and Starscream. Starscream failed to mention Mikaela for fear Optimus would take it as she were a hostage instead of Megatron's future bonded.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Optimus glanced over at his fellow Autobots as he relayed the message to them; which was a shock to everyone.

"A flag of truce, are you serious?" Ironhide demanded.

"Yes, Starscream sent me a private com link just a few minutes ago; apparently Megatron wants to meet with us." Optimus said.

"What could he possibly want?" Ratchet asked.

"I do not know; but I will meet with him and see what he wants." Optimus said.

Optimus had hoped against hope that he could end this war; he longed for peace his spark ached for it. He was tired of fighting; he was tired of death and destruction. He did not want to see Earth suffer for their war; their war which ravaged their home until it was nothing more than a dead world. Optimus wished just once his brother would come to his senses and help put things right. Megatron had constantly told him he was weak and not worthy of the title of Prime. He wondered silently if he truly was weak for hoping for peace. However there was nothing wrong with Optimus for wanting a change and wanting and yearning for peace. Optimus heard the jets approaching as suddenly Starscream and Megatron came into view. They both landed and when the Autobots saw Starscream transform first and help a human from Megatron's vehicle form. They all realized grimly it was Mikaela Banes; why she was with them they hadn't a clue. Starscream handed Mikaela back to Megatron after he transformed; Optimus was quick to notice Mikaela was not afraid and that she was cuddling Megatron.

"Mikaela, what are you doing with Megatron?" Ironhide demanded.

"He needed my help and it was my choice to stay with him and Starscream." she told Ironhide.

"She reeks of your scent Megatron." Ratchet growled.

"Okay, that whole smelling the sexual thing; gotta say that's so an invasion of privacy." Mikaela said as Ratchet huffed.

Ironhide and even some of the NEST soldiers looked rather disgusted; that she would show signs of affection to Megatron.

"Are you nuts Mikaela?" Epps remarked.

"What about Sam?" Lennox asked in a snide tone.

"Sam cheated on me and broke it off; what doesn't Bumblebee keep you updated?" she asked in a bitter tone.

"So, Megatron is the rebound?" Epps said with such venom that it stung both Mikaela and Megatron only Megatron refused to let it show

He had come here with honorable intentions and good faith to end this war; he hadn't come here for abuse from these insects and that weapons specialist. Megatron wondered if any of them would even believe him; that he was tired of fighting and wanted peace just as much as Optimus had.

"Would you hear him out?" Mikaela finally said her tone angry as Ratchet approached Megatron with his hand out.

"Give us Mikaela." Ratchet growled. "It's clear she isn't thinking straight she's distraught from losing Sam." Ratchet snapped.

"No, I am not a prisoner nor am I under any kind of trance or is he a rebound from Sam. I can't believe you any of you; they came here to end this war. Why can't any of you act decent and accept what he had to say?" Mikaela snapped angrily as she felt Megatron's one long finger rubbing her back.

"I am not giving you Mikaela; she will be my bonded." Megatron said as his red optics locked with Optimus's blue optics. "We have lost so much over this war; we have nothing to show for it except everything our home is destroyed, family, comrades, friends and the Allspark. I realize the war was my fault my stupid greed and siding with the Fallen and worst of all hurting you, brother. I had hoped we could put aside our differences and join together as one. The only remaining rogue Decepticons is Shockwave and Soundwave I cannot control what they do." Megatron said as all the Autobots scanned Megatron and Starscream and all readings were confirmed he was serious.

Optimus took a step toward his brother and he extended his servo slowly toward Megatron.

"This ends our war then?" Optimus asked as Megatron and Starscream both didn't hesitate to extend their servos to Optimus Prime.

"Yes, the war is finished." Megatron said, as Optimus couldn't help but feel his spark race.

The impossible had happened Megatron and Optimus Prime had settled their differences and ended the war. It was a war which ravaged Cybertron; until there was nothing left to their home.

"We will celebrate the end of the war with a well deserved party a grand celebration." Optimus replied as Autobots, humans, Megatron and Starscream all shouted in victory.

Optimus and Megatron slipped off together, while Mikaela stayed with the others.

"They have to seal the rest in private." Ironhide explained to the soldiers and Mikaela. "It's like spark merges only it cleans their sparks from all the bad and negative emotions that the war caused them. The ritual is very painful to them; but well worth it in the end." Ironhide explained as Starscream motioned toward Mikaela.

"She helped bring about the end of the ware; he truly cares for her." Starscream said as all the Autobots and NEST soldiers turned their attention toward Mikaela; who suddenly seemed a little shy right then making everyone chuckle...even Starscream.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Optimus glanced at Megatron still unable to process what had happened.

"It was the human female who made the difference as well as the fact I was growing tired of the war. We have lost so much, brother; I just didn't want to lose anymore." Megatron said as he and Optimus embraced for the first time since the war had started.

Both brothers felt their chest plates move to allow for the cleaning of their sparks ritual to start. All those years of pain, they both knew the cleaning ritual would cause them both agony beyond belief. Megatron and Optimus's sparks met at once and intertwined as they both cried out painfully at first. Than as the cleaning had continued both brothers collapsed in tears. They both were gasping as their spark continued to be cleaned. The insignias on Megatron and on Starscream both had changed and melted into the familiar Autobot insignias. If the end of the war had been forced without truth to it the change in insignias would never have happened. Ironhide and the rest of the Autobots approached Starscream giving playful slaps on the backs as well as embraces knowing this was very much real.

"I care deeply for her, Optimus; she was what changed me it was all because of her." Megatron said.

"I am just grateful you did and that I once more have my brother back." Optimus said as he felt Megatron tighten his hold on him.

However watching from a far at the base was a small flying robot creature that was recording everything learning who was responsible for the end of the war. The little robotic creature returned to its owners Shockwave and Soundwave and both were not happy at all.

"The source of the problem must be dealt with." Soundwave growled.

"Yes and the source is the human female Mikaela Banes; we will strike at her to get revenge on Megatron for ending the war." Shockwave said as he watched the recorded data seeing the video feed of Mikaela's face as sinister thoughts crossed the evil robot's thought processor.

Everyone had decided to head to one of their bigger bases from now on and the celebration would be held there as well. General Morshower arranged everything who regardless of everything was pleased things seemed to be falling into place as opposed to death and destruction. General Morshower, John Keller, the President and even Galloway (not that anyone really liked the man) would be present at the celebration. Galloway had been instructed to apologize to Optimus Prime and the Autobots as well as Lennox's team for his rude behavior toward them.

Optimus cornered Mikaela and lowered his hand to her; which she gladly accepted and climbed on.

"Thank you, Mikaela for bringing back my brother to me." Optimus said as his optics misted over.

Megatron and Starscream watched as Optimus told her how grateful he was.

"What you did was beyond selfless; you did a beautiful thing that I will never be able to thank you enough for." Optimus said.

"You're more than welcome, Optimus." Mikaela said.

"I wish you all the best with your relationship with Megatron." he said as Mikaela grinned from ear to ear at the mention of Megatron's name something Optimus was happy about for his brother and Mikaela.

Optimus put Mikaela into Megatron's claws and he could tell Megatron was extremely gentle with Mikaela. Mikaela had talked to Megatron about wanting to set Starscream up with her friend Maggie Madsen. Mikaela would make sure Maggie came to the celebration when they had it. Starscream deserved to be happy to and she figured Maggie was smart, pretty and feisty just what the seeker needed. In fact, all the Autobots were talking about finding human girlfriends soon because they were lonely for companionship of a female. It looked like Megatron and Mikaela's relationship had rubbed off on the others as well. Optimus told Megatron where the other base was located; however Megatron was intending to make a little detour to spend some alone time with Mikaela.

Megatron headed for the location Optimus gave him; however Megatron found himself distracted by Mikaela's soft touches.  
"Megatron, you're so quiet." Mikaela said with a smirk.

"Mikaela, your touch has me slightly distracted." he said as Mikaela played all innocent.

"Who me...My touch has you distracted...Wow, really?" Mikaela said with a laugh as Megatron growled slightly and decided to take his detour landing in a hidden spot.

Mikaela got out and the second she did Megatron struck. He used his human size holoform of himself and he pounced on Mikaela knocked her down but absorbed most of the fall by holding her tightly in his arms and taking the fall himself.

"My turn for distracting." he growled as he ran a long finger over her body.

The look he gave her was rapacious as his mouth came crashing down on hers; Megatron became bolder and started to bite her neck biting her skin. Mikaela had never felt anything so hot and intoxicating before; he was like a drug to her. She urged him to become rougher and bite harder and Megatron was all too happy to do it breaking the skin as she moaned for more.

"Megs, please." she groaned clawing at his armor.

Megatron wanted two small things her heart and her to call him a special name just this once. He pinned her to the ground and scanned her body finding her over the top excited this pleased him very much.

"Call me master do it; or no more touches or bites." he growled as she kept stirring beneath him and moaning.

Mikaela ran her hand over his face as her body arched up trying to entice Megatron.

"Please Megs, please." she whispered as he suddenly saw something light up in her eyes.

(Megatron's POV)

What was she up too that look in her eyes; oh no she was up to no good something sneaky.

"Megs...?" she whispered.

"Come on; tell me what I want to hear." I snarled as she wiggled underneath me.

I watched as her eyes snapped open that look on her face was so tantalizingly animalistic. She fooled me by her strength; because she was on top of me within seconds.

"So Megs, where were we?" she purred as my spark went wild.

Oh Primus, I was in trouble this little human femme held no mercy for me (not that I wanted any; because I didn't.) Then of course she had to go touching and searching for things; which just happened to be my interface unit. Okay, now I was in trouble I was sweating now; did she have any idea what she was touching? I saw the look in her eyes...slag it...I was sure she did.

"Hey Megs, what's this?" she asked innocently. (Oh innocent, my aft she knew what she was doing to me.)

I growled as she managed to get my interface unit open; but she was a smart little human.

"Mmmmmm Megs, what's this and can I play with it?" she asked sweetly. (Like I was in any position to refuse her?)

Oh those little human hands they were all over my interface cable. She stopped oh no don't stop please, Mikaela I thought to myself.

"What's my name, Megs?" she asked me as her hand traveled up and down my long cable.

"M...Mikaela..." I groaned.

She frowned.

"Come on, Megs; what's my name? I know you want that overload, don't you?" she whispered as she tugged on my cable. "Mmmmmm, come on Megs...I know you want it; show me how wild you can be." she purred.

Slag it, but for her I would do anything.

"Mistress Mikaela." I whimpered getting turned on by the second as she become suddenly more excited I could tell by everything in her body reacting at the same time.

"Very good, now MASTER you can have your wicked way with me." she said as I threw all kid gloves away now.

She released my interface cable and it was time for her to see exactly what that cable could do. Trust me, my little human screamed nice and loud and long for me as pleasure hit her like a brick wall. She was knocked into stasis; which soon caused me to as well. She was snuggled so close to me and I was so happy and content as I thought of my little Mikaela Banes as recharge found me.

Mikaela opened her eyes first and found Megatron still deep in recharge with a smile on her face. She didn't want to wake him so she just snuggled closer and savored the closeness. It was hard to believe this was same Megatron who wanted death and destruction of the human race and the Autobots. She couldn't help it she ran her hand over his face; it was then that she saw the hovering robotic creature watching them. She stared at the hovering creature not knowing what it was doing or what it was. She carefully slipped out of Megatron's servos and headed for the hovering object.

"GET DOWN, MIKAELA!" yelled Starscream as Starscream's urgent yell woke Megatron.

Megatron saw Starscream heading for the robotic object and sending a missile toward it causing it to explode. He transformed and grabbed Mikaela for Megatron and handed her to him.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Information probe created by Soundwave or Shockwave..." Starscream stated. "But they are equipped with firepower." he explained.

"Let's get to the base and let the others know they are trying to gather Intel." Megatron said after he transformed as Starscream put Mikaela inside Megatron's jet form.

Starscream had gathered all the parts from the probe so Optimus could see them and they arrived at the base within two hours time. Optimus was given the parts from the probe and Optimus sighed looking at his brother.

"Do you suspect they will become a possible threat?" he asked Megatron.

"Shockwave used to be a threat more so because he thought he was much stronger then I was." Megatron said. "But now with the war over he might cause problems I am sorry they are causing problems." Megatron said. "But Soundwave used to be loyal I am unsure why he sided with Shockwave."

"We will deal with them together, brother." Optimus said.

Optimus and Megatron embraced as the other Autobots felt relieved that at least Megatron and Starscream were finally on their team now. Optimus glanced at Megatron and had that expression that Megatron had seen before; Optimus was apprehensive about something and he wanted to know what.

"Brother, you're troubled about something?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, I need to speak to General Morshower; Mikaela will be a target until we either capture or destroy Shockwave and Soundwave. We need her on the base here they have quarters for special humans I need to have something set up for her." Optimus said.

"Yes, if they know how much she means to me; they will strike at her to get to me. I won't have that I will rip out their sparks myself should either of them dare to touch her." Megatron said with a snarl.

"I've never seen you like this; it's a pleasant surprise." Optimus said as Megatron glanced at his younger brother.

"I always thought you were weak for your compassion and your love for Elita-1; but I was wrong. It's far from a weakness I can't describe it how she makes me feel." Megatron said as Optimus nodded as Megatron grew silent and then spoke. "Please forgive me for killing Elita-1 I've done so much evil against you." Megatron said. "And yet, you had still clung to the hope we would unite as brothers once more; regardless of my past." Megatron said as he heard the sad robotic sound that escaped from his brother.

"I hoped yes no matter how shoddily you had treated me or how much you had hurt me. I had held fast to my hopes for the end of this war and us reuniting as brothers once more." Optimus said as Megatron moved his clawed hand slowly toward his brother's chest.

"I had inhumanly and sadistically killed you please, brother; forgive me for that." Megatron said.

"You are forgiven, brother." Prime said.

Megatron looked at Mikaela as his face contorted with concern.

"You go nowhere without an escort, Mikaela; do you understand?" Megatron said firmly as she nodded understanding he was concerned about her safety.

Sideswipe walked up and had a sober expression on his face.

"Bumblebee was alerted about the current conditions he is coming with Sam." Sideswipe said as Mikaela sighed heavily.

"He is so immature he'll make remarks so don't let him annoy you, okay Megs?" she said touching his face.

"Megs?" Ironhide asked stifling a snort of laughter.

"My nick name for him, HIDE." she remarked.

Ironhide grumped then as Optimus smiled to himself as Major Lennox contacted General Morshower on a secured line so Soundwave couldn't hack in and learn what they were doing.

"Optimus, I sent the message and he said it goes against usual protocol; but he's willing to bend the rules this time." Lennox said.

"Thank you." Megatron said before Optimus could answer Major Lennox.

"You're welcome..." Lennox said feeling completely strange talking to Megatron and Starscream without the threat of bodily harm or death. "He said we should send someone to her residence to gather her things right away." Lennox said.

"I have some things with me; but yeah we should get other stuff; plus I need to get Wheelie and Bones." she said. "I should let my father know I will be away for a while so he doesn't worry." she said as Lennox and Epps nodded.

"We could explain certain things does he know about the Autobots?" Lennox asked.

"Yeah, some things he knows about." she said.

"Okay, we'll do it, Mikaela; you stay here." Lennox said as Ironhide and a few choice other Autobots were assigned to go with them.

"Okay that's fine." she said as she bit her lip and gripped Megatron's armor tightly; which Optimus noticed as well as Starscream.

Soundwave and Shockwave found their way to the garage where Mikaela and her father worked on vehicles. Mikaela's father was working on a motorcycle and Wheelie was watching him asking him questions constantly and driving the man completely crazy.

"Wheelie, why didn't you go with Mikaela when she went out I thought you enjoyed her company?" he asked as he rolled his eyes at the little ex- Decepticon.

"Warrior Goddess went out and she told me to stay here with you and slobber puss." Wheelie said.

"Bones his name is Bones not slobber puss." her father remarked.

"He slobbers."

"Yes, I know that."

"Well, he should be called slobber puss." Wheelie said.

"I give up..." Mikaela's father huffed finally.

Suddenly he heard an odd noise behind him and he stopped what he was doing listening to the sounds.

"Mikaela is that you; if it is can you please take this little creature off my hands?" he asked as he turned around. "What the..." he started to say as massive hand grabbed Mikaela's father. "Let me go, damn it!" he roared as he struggled in the massive Decepticon's hand while Wheelie rolled toward the door seeing who had grabbed the father...Soundwave.

"Let him go, Soundwave that's the Warrior Goddess's parental unit." Wheelie ordered.

Wheelie looked on in absolute horror as Soundwave literally squeezed the life out of Mikaela's father. Wheelie cringed hearing the Warrior Goddess's parental unit's bones being crushed and crushed more.

"WAS..." was all Soundwave growled as he dropped the mangled body of Mikaela's father bloody and broken.

"No, no, no, you offlined her parental unit; she's done nothing to you!" Wheelie yelled.

"We will find her next and offline her as well for being with Megatron and having him end the war because of HER! It was not logical to end the war just because of some female fleshling; he has become WEAK just like his BROTHER. We will get her and there is nothing anyone can do to save her either." Soundwave said as he and Shockwave left.

Wheelie rolled over toward where Mikaela's father's body was laying his little spark pulsated with grief for his Warrior Goddess. Bones whimpered as he lay down by Mikaela's father fallen body; as Wheelie cursed his small body for not being able to save her parental unit.

"I was no help to anyone especially not the parental Unit." he snarled as the dog howled in misery. "I'd like to join you slobber puss really I would; I ain't no good to anyone especially the Warrior Goddess." he said sadly as he saw a military jeep pull up with several other vehicles he realized were Autobots.

The two humans rushed over when they saw Mikaela's father's body lying on the ground in a bloody mess.

"Oh man, this is so not good." Epps said.

"Who did this, Wheelie?" Lennox demanded.

"Soundwave offlined the Warrior Goddess's parental unit and said she was next." Wheelie said as the two soldiers shook their heads and handled the situation grimly.

They wondered how Mikaela would react when they got back to the base and gave her the news. Ironhide transformed and walked over toward Lennox and Epps his spark sank when he saw the mangled corpse that was Mikaela's father.

"Mikaela's father met with a nasty end by Soundwave." Lennox growled as Ironhide snarled knowing that Mikaela was strong; but this was altogether different then most of the situations she had dealt with.

(Ironhide's POV)

I watched as a few of the NEST soldiers grabbed some more of Mikaela's things; while Lennox and Epps and I (along with Wheelie) drove back with Mikaela's parental unit's body. I felt bad about Wheelie too because he felt to blame because he was not big like we were. The creature known as Bones whimpered sadly while we drove back Epps would lean back scratch his head once in awhile to calm the creature down. We arrived back at the base and after Lennox, Epps, Wheelie and the creature known as Bones were out of me and Mikaela's parental unit's body was taken off of my vehicle form in the back and placed on a gurney I transformed. We headed for where Optimus, Megatron and Starscream were standing at. Bones went running toward Mikaela as she whistled for the animal.

"Bones come here boy!" she exclaimed as the creature jumped on her licking her face.

Wheelie rolled up and she looked down at Wheelie and laughed.

"You're so serious, Wheelie; how come?" she asked. "What's wrong?" Mikaela asked as I walked toward Optimus, Megatron and Starscream.

"I'm sorry, Warrior Goddess I am so small I couldn't stop them." Wheelie said as his optics misted as Mikaela's smile faded slowly.

"You couldn't stop who, Wheelie; what are you talking about?" she asked as she glanced up seeing Lennox and Epps wheeling someone covered up on a gurney. "What's going on; who's under the sheet?" Mikaela asked heading toward Lennox and Epps.

"Optimus, stop her she shouldn't see him!" I roared.

"Mikaela, wait!" Optimus shouted.

Megatron looked at me.

"What's going on who is under the sheets?" Megatron asked me.

"Soundwave killed her parental unit." I whispered but no matter how low I spoke Mikaela heard and rushed toward Lennox and Epps.

"DADDY, NO!" she screamed as Lennox tried to grab her. "NO, LET ME GO TO HIM!" she screamed fighting Lennox with incredible strength shocking him.

"Megatron, would you mind intervening she shouldn't see him like that." Optimus said as Megatron had already started toward her picking Mikaela up and holding her close to his body.

Mikaela kept crying as Megatron kept holding her tightly.

"Oh Megatron, he's dead; that bastard killed my father!" she cried so hard her body trembled.

Mikaela wasn't aware of anything else she just clung to Megatron as he caressed her gently with one of his long fingers silently vowing to make Soundwave pay for hurting Mikaela like this.

"Want me to sedate her?" Ratchet asked Megatron as he glanced at Ratchet and nodded.

Ratchet gently took Mikaela back to the medical bay giving her a sedative; once she was sleeping he joined us once more.

"Is she asleep?" Optimus asked his tone filled anger for what Soundwave did to Mikaela's parental unit.

"Yes, she is." Ratchet replied as Lennox and Epps wheeled the gurney up.

"It's not a pretty sight he must have squeezed the life right out of him." Epps said as we all turned at the soft sobbing at Wheelie.

"I was no help I am so small to take on one of those bigger robots; I was useless." Wheelie sobbed as Megatron went to him and lowered his hand to the small robot and brought him level to his face.

"Wheelie, no one blames you Soundwave and Shockwave will pay for what they have done to my femme's parental unit. I will kill Soundwave for this he and Shockwave will be sorry for disturbing the peace treaty now." Megatron said as he turned to Optimus. "This is my fault and I intend to make this up to everyone." Megatron said as Optimus, and I, Ratchet and the other Autobots along with Lennox and Epps moved closer.

"No, we're a team and family we do this together." Optimus said I watched the look in Megatron's optics he was touched by Optimus's words.

"Thank you..." Megatron said.

"Guys, one more thing Soundwave said he was going to offline the Warrior Goddess and no one could stop him." Wheelie said as I snorted.

"I already figured he'd try for Mikaela which was way she is here; I just never assumed they would go after her parental unit." Optimus said.

"Well we will be alert at all times now and they won't get close to her not without getting a face full of cannons." I said with a snarl as we all saw Bumblebee approaching with Sam as I saw Optimus's expression and I realized he was hoping Sam did not make a fuss and annoy his brother for the sake of the peace treaty I did too.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mikaela slept in fits and jerks until finally she sat up tears streaming down her face as she felt a tightening in her stomach.

"What am I going to do without my father?" she whispered as she collapsed once more into blackness as sleep claimed her once more.

Outside the base however Bumblebee waited for Sam to get out and then he transformed both guardian and charge were still not used to seeing Megatron and Starscream there. Sam saw the bloody sheet that covered a body his eyes met Major William Lennox.

"Who died?" Sam asked as no one spoke at first.

"It is Mikaela's parental unit." Optimus Prime finally said as Sam's eyes widened in horror.

"No way, who killed him?" Sam demanded as his eyes held nothing but contempt for Megatron. "What did you do break the peace treaty so soon?" Sam said in a snide tone.

"No fleshling, he didn't." Starscream said showing Sam his new insignia. "These could not appear if the treaty were not real." Starscream said.

"Where's Mikaela?" Sam demanded.

"Mikaela is sleeping." Megatron said.

"I didn't ask you I was asking Optimus." Sam snapped as Optimus grew tired of Sam's snide tone toward his brother.

"SAMUEL!" Optimus bellowed as Sam looked up at the leader suddenly startled he was awaking anger in the Autobot leader. "Enough! My brother came here in good faith and will be treated fairly, do you understand?" Optimus said.

"He killed you and he killed me; now he is dating my ex excuse me if I find that just a touch creepy, Optimus." Sam said.

"I really don't care what you think, Sam; I care about Megatron and it was HIS desire for the peace treaty." at the sound of Mikaela's tired and haggard voice everyone turned to look at her.

Mikaela walked right up to Megatron and he picked her up looking concerned.

"Should you really be up Mikaela you've been through so much today?" Megatron asked her as she glared down at Sam.

"I'll be alright I keep having nightmares when I slept that's why I would rather not sleep." she said as Megatron kissed her cheek.

"Okay see that's not right." Sam growled.

"Sam, knock it off I never made any remarks about the fact you cheated on me and broke up with me I just dealt and moved on." Mikaela said.

"Yeah to HIM are you nuts?" he demanded as Optimus and even Ironhide moved closer toward Sam.

"Enough with your verbal attack on my brother, Samuel..." Optimus remarked anger seething in his tone.

"I think for the sake of the peace treaty, Mr. Witwicky; you will not be welcome here unless you can curb that mouth of yours." a male voice said as everyone saw John Keller, General Morshower and Galloway getting out of a jeep along with Ex agent Simmons from Sector Seven.

"I agree with John; if you cannot control these outbursts then you cannot be here, Witwicky; we finally have a peace treaty from Megatron. It would not be smart to piss him off now; would it Optimus?" Simmons said as Optimus nodded.

Sam stewed silently he liked coming to the base to see his friends; he didn't want to rock the boat and turn everyone against him. So, he figured he best apologize to Megatron and Starscream so he could be allowed on the base still.

"Okay, okay, okay; you all win. I am sorry I was rude I should give him and Starscream a chance and I was wrong." Sam said as Mikaela watched him suspiciously like she didn't trust him at all. "I mean it, Mikaela I will give him a chance." Sam said as he motioned to Bumblebee to pick him up in his hand.

Bumblebee did without second guessing and motioned for him to bring him toward Megatron and Bumblebee walked slowly toward Megatron holding out his hand but still watched protectively. Sam held out his hand toward Megatron.

"If Optimus can forgive you and Mikaela can fall for you; then who am I to doubt your intentions." Sam said as Megatron used his one long spiny finger to shake Sam's hand.

Megatron nodded as Starscream watched the scene unfold before him and looked at Optimus Prime.

"I never thought that would ever happen." Starscream said as Optimus couldn't help but chuckle after knowing both personalities the way he did he was shocked the two had put aside their differences.

Chapter 2

However Optimus realized just how badly Megatron wanted to atone for his sins against everyone; and he was even trying with Samuel even though Sam had struck out against him several times. Mikaela's head suddenly pounded with such intensity making her feel sick to her stomach as reality hit her with a sudden sharp slap across the face...her father was gone forever just like her mother. Starscream saw her face get pale and he motioned toward Megatron.

"Your femme seems sick, Megatron." Starscream said as Ratchet hurried over to her.

"May I?" Ratchet said as Megatron gently placed her in Ratchet's servos while Sam watched how gentle Megatron was with his ex and it suddenly dawned on Sam this was real Megatron truly cared for her.

"I was wrong about him." Sam said as he sat back in Bumblebee's hands. "He truly has changed." Sam said as Optimus smiled to himself hearing Sam's confession to Bumblebee.

Megatron and Starscream heard him too but were both too busy watching Mikaela right at the moment. Abruptly after Megatron placed Mikaela in Ratchet's servos everyone watched as she hurled all over Ratchet.

"What is going on is she broken?" Megatron demanded fear etched on his face and voice.

"She's upset sometimes when humans are upset or sick they throw up." Sam explained.

"Throw up...?" Megatron did a quick search on the World Wide Web. "Oh yes, we can expel Energon and mech fluids too." Megatron said. "Can you fix her, Ratchet?" he asked.

"Yes, I can, Megatron." Ratchet said as Mikaela looked imperceptibly so drained as she lifted a hand toward Megatron.

"Megs, come too." she said weakly.

"Come on, Megs; you come too." Ratchet said with a snicker.

Megatron growled with half a smirk on his face and turned toward his brother.

"Your medic is quite the comedian, brother." Megatron replied.

"Yes, he is we should send him to American Idol." Optimus said trying to lift the somber mood as everyone laughed knowing the Autobot leader was trying to lift everyone's spirits.

Optimus watched as his brother followed Ratchet and then disappeared. However once in the medical bay things went from bad to worse extremely quickly; because Mikaela didn't want to be given a sedatives she didn't want to sleep.

"Megs, please I don't want to go back to sleep...Please..." she begged as he was concerned over his distress levels.

Megatron could feel her heart racing as her blood pressure shot up dangerously high as Ratchet tried desperately to get the girl to calm down.

"Mikaela please, your blood pressure is dangerously high I need for you to calm down." Ratchet said as Megatron ran his long finger over her face.

"Please listen to him, Mikaela I just found you I am NOT going to be separated from you now; do you hear me?" Megatron said as she forced a smile and nodded.

Ratchet gave her the sedative and they watched her eyes become glazed over as she suddenly lost conscious thought and fell into much needed sleep. Ratchet sighed and glanced at Megatron.

"Thank you she is a handful to get to obey sometimes." Ratchet said.

Ratchet watched as Megatron stared at the sleeping figure the expression in his optics made Ratchet smile.

"She'll be alright I just have to watch that blood pressure but she will be okay." Ratchet said as Megatron nodded.

"You're a good doctor my brother is lucky to have such a good doctor on board." Megatron said as Ratchet gave him a questionable look.

"You had Scalpel and Hook weren't they adequate for your tastes?" Ratchet asked.

Megatron was silent and then answered Ratchet's question.

"Hook was fairly descent but his manner was nothing like yours; though my brother and Ironhide have mentioned your infamous wrench incidents." Megatron said as Ratchet huffed.

"Figures, they mentioned that..." Ratchet mumbled. "You try working when there are extra bots hanging around in the way." Ratchet said as Megatron couldn't suppress the chuckle that bubbled from him. "Come on, she'll be fine let's join the others." Ratchet said as they headed out to the front of the base.

"How is she?" Jolt asked.

"She is resting I gave her a sedative her blood pressure was quite high from all her stress levels." Ratchet said as he watched Bones with Sam.

"Will she be okay?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, she will; she just needs rest." Ratchet said.

"The others brought the rest of her stuff in I had them set some of the furniture up for her; she can put the other stuff up herself." Lennox said.

John Keller, General Morshower and Galloway walked up to Megatron and Optimus with unreadable expressions on their face.

"We were thinking, Optimus; even after the Shockwave and Soundwave are stopped perhaps you and the others would still like to stay here with us. Megatron and Starscream can also stay and of course Megatron we will keep Mikaela here for protection." General Morshower said as Megatron nodded.

"Thank you, General Morshower; we would very much like to stay with the team." Optimus said.

"Thank you for accepting Starscream and I, General Morshower." Megatron said as Starscream nodded as well.

"Peace is always a welcome thing, Starscream." Galloway said. "Speaking of which I owe you Autobots especially you Optimus an immense apology for the things I said to you I was out of line especially with the whole piece of scrap metal remark. I know you didn't hear that but your men did and I was out of line." Galloway said as Optimus lowered his hand to the man.

Galloway climbed onto the giant robot's hand as Optimus levels his hand toward his face to speak to the man.

"I accept your apology I am glad you and I could mend any differences we had; I never liked having you so suspicious of me or my Autobots." Optimus said.

"Yes, well sometimes I know I come off a little too strong." Galloway said. "It's something I clearly need to work on." he added.

"There is always room to grow myself including." Optimus said as Galloway extended his hand toward Optimus as his intakes whirled suddenly as he shook the human's hand with a finger.

Everyone including the NEST troops never thought; they'd never see the day where Galloway would apologize to Optimus or side with the Autobots. This was definitely a day to mark down in the history books Lennox and Epps thought with a chuckle.

Several hours later as Mikaela was caught in a violent nightmare this showed her everything that happened to her father. She whimpered in her sleep until she woke with a start and suddenly fear and heartbreak turned into anger. A fury she couldn't control she was angry with Soundwave and wanted to get back at him for taking her father's life. He wasn't a part of this if the evil robot wanted to hurt someone he should have went directly to her. She slid down to the floor and as her body was overwhelmed with rage. She started to slam her tiny fists into the wall punching the wall viciously cracking her knuckles; as she screamed punching harder as blood ran down her hands.

"Bastards, you should have come after me instead...NOOOOOOOOO!" Mikaela screamed louder as suddenly the medical bay was swarmed with Lennox, Epps and robots followed by John Keller, General Morshower, Simmons and Galloway.

Lennox and Epps tried to grab her to stop her from breaking her hands, but it was like trying to control a raging bull or wild horse. She was so strong and tried to fight even them her strength tripled past any normal human's strength.

"Mikaela, it's Lennox and Epps; calm down!" they yelled as Megatron silently used his holoform of his human size self and rushed over.

"Mikaela, please stop your hurting yourself; it's Megatron look at me." Megatron said as she continued to fight until she heard his name.

"Megs?"

The others looked on in shock out of all of them Megatron was the only one who could get through to her. She threw her arms around him crying as her blood continued to fall as Ratchet scanned her hands and found she had badly damaged her hands.

"She damaged her hands badly." Ratchet said to Optimus.

"I've never seen her like this." Optimus said as he and Ratchet turned to Sam in Bumblebee's hands. "Have you ever seen her do this before?" Optimus asked Sam.

"No, never Optimus; I mean she would threaten to clubber me sometimes or she threatened to go after Trent; but this I have never seen her violent like this to anyone else much less herself." Sam said as Megatron gently rocked her back and forth whispered to her and gently sending soft pulses through her enough to put her into a gentle sleep.

Ratchet gently took her from Megatron who had a scowl on his face as he grumbled and growled to himself.

"What is it, brother?" Optimus asked.

"Soundwave has a unique talent for causing distress to humans especially if he opened a connection like this one by killing Mikaela's parental unit." Megatron snarled as Megatron clenched his long fingers into fists. "Well it ends I will tear his spark out myself; this ends now! I cannot just sit back and allow him to continue to hurt her I cannot he could end up killing her." Megatron snarled his optics wide with both anger and something Optimus never saw in his brother's optics before...FEAR!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mikaela laid on the berth sleeping soundly while Megatron's holoform laid beside her keeping an ever present optic on her. Ratchet walked up to Optimus and shook his head knowing this was a complete change in Megatron. He had never cared about anyone or anything like he did Mikaela except for one other before the war and that was his brother. Optimus leaned against the wall watching his brother as he laid beside Mikaela his servo protectively around her body daring any evil to attack her. There was no other human who was shocked by his behavior then Samuel James Witwicky; Sam had never seen this side of Megatron he only saw the vicious evil side of him. This however was a pleasant side that he liked a lot and was glad to witness. Starscream walked toward Jolt and Sideswipe sighing as he did; he sat down on the ground as Mudflaps and Skids walked up.

"Yo, Starscream it's nice to be on the same side finally, huh?" Skids asked as Starscream smiled and glanced up seeing the pretty blonde who was walking up to John Keller.

"Who is that?" Starscream asked.

"Maggie Madsen, Yo she's the one Mikaela wanted to hook you up with." Mudflaps said as he hit Starscream's shoulder making Starscream frown.

"Really...?" Starscream asked.

"Yeah, she didn't want you to be lonely." Skids said as the seeker watched as the perky blonde approached him. "Later, Starscream." laughed the Skids as Jolt and Sideswipe also suddenly had a desire to leave the seeker and Maggie alone while leaving there were wild bouts of laughter as Starscream suddenly became of all things nervous.

The perky little blonde sat by him and smiled.

"Hi Starscream; it's nice to know you and Megatron are on good terms with us. I'm Maggie Madsen, it's really nice to meet you." she said as she extended her hand toward the seeker. "I actually wasn't involved in the battle in Egypt I was at Hoover dam though I am really good with computers and..." she stopped talking at the odd sound coming from Starscream. "Are you having trouble with something I could take a look?" she offered.

"No, it's okay...I'm..." Starscream tried to say until she climbed up on his leg.

"Don't be silly; I can check it out." She said as she checked out his body making the seeker very nervous while the twins, Jolt and Sideswipe watched with eager optics.

"Yo, that's how NOT to act with a human femme remember that when you go out to find your spark mates. Do not do a crash and burn like the seeker." Skids said as he got a private link from Starscream.

: You stupid little slagger I can hear everything you say I am not deaf or stupid I am just very nervous around femmes:

: Okay, so just learn for she obviously likes ya:

"You're an F-22 Raptor right?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Starscream said.

"I like to fly." she said as he looked at her oddly.

"You have no wings how can you fly?" Starscream asked as he tilted his head and she giggled softly.

"You know for a having been a big and bad Decepticon you're cute." she said as he realized what she was saying before.

He growled realizing his mistake.

"You meant you would like to go for a ride in my vehicle mode?" he asked.

"Yeah, I would." Maggie said as John Keller and General Morshower stood watching with interest.

"Miss. Madsen looks like she has met a friend already." John Keller said.

"She isn't shy, is she?" General Morshower asked.

"No, she most certainly isn't." John Keller said he remember how Maggie made a copy of the alien transmission to show her friend Glenn. "But it seems Starscream is a little nervous around females." Keller remarked.

Everyone watched him transform. Maggie waved at Keller and the General and shouted she was going on a ride with Starscream. Maggie climbed on and Starscream snaked the belt around her slender waist and took off.

"This is so cool!" she exclaimed as her hands ran all over his cockpit making the seeker tremble.

"Okay, that's not fair." Starscream said.

"What's not fair?" Maggie asked.

"You're tempting me while I am flying; that's so cruel." Starscream said as Maggie pouted.

"Awwww, poor baby." she said. "LAND, SOMEWHERE!" she ordered as neither realized the Twins were watching.

"Hey yo, they're landing wow he works fast." Skids said.

"What makes you think it's him it could be her maybe she is turned on by jets?" Jolt said.

"Yeah a whole 10 seconds and they are landing." laughed Sideswipe.

Starscream landed and she got out of the cockpit and he transformed. He realized he wasn't too far from the base; but quite frankly he didn't care about that.

"Would you like me to use my holoform?" he asked as she nodded.

Starscream's holoform crackled to life and his form was human sized as Maggie became intrigued by his form.

"Can I touch you?" she asked as he smiled and gave the go head for her to touch him.

She ran her hand hesitantly at first as she touched his armor the sensation made Starscream jump. He never had a femme interested in him much less a human one. He felt his spark slam against its chamber he couldn't believe it. Starscream was beyond excited but he was also on alert and he suddenly felt an odd presence. He quickly had his holoform flicker away and grabbed the human protectively as Shockwave and Soundwave appeared. Starscream snarled and his null ray came up quickly as he backed up wanting to keep Maggie safe but keeping a close optic on the two in front of him.

"This peace treaty is illogical, Starscream; Megatron is a fool to risk all for some human female. We will take all he cares about from him her, you and finally his brother before taking his spark." Shockwave said as Starscream didn't wait he took a shot at Shockwave just as Soundwave sent his tentacles crashing into Starscream. "KILL HIM!" Shockwave ordered as several shots rained from the sky as two others jets fired at Shockwave and Soundwave forcing Soundwave to release Starscream.

Starscream was off balance as the two jets landed and transformed assisting him one of them held Maggie as they helped Starscream stay steady.

"I swear you need a swift kick in your aft letting the likes of them take you off guard; though she is a pretty good reason for being distracted." the one jet said.

"Thundercracker...? Skywarp...? How I thought you were dead?" Starscream said.

"Well yeah, the reports of our deaths were just lies Shockwave and Soundwave attacked us but the Autobots where we were took pity on us and fixed us. They took care of us in fact I know he is supposed to be dead but we could have sworn it was Alpha Trion who was also there. He was rattling on about some special human who would let our races into peace." Thundercracker said.

"We are in a peace treaty and it was a human who sparked it in Megatron a female who he cares for." Starscream said.

"We heard that's why we returned to Earth to find you and Megatron but we knew it was true because we have Autobot insignias now." Skywarp said.

"Follow me back to the Autobot base." Starscream said as he transformed as Thundercracker put Maggie into Starscream.

"Are you okay?" Maggie asked her accent very clear.

"Yes, I am fine thank you for asking." he said.

"Who are they?" she asked as he chuckled.

"My brothers…..." the seeker said as she smiled.

"Okay, but you owe me some private time." she said kissing the control panel as he shuttered.

The Twins, Jolt and Sideswipe watched as they saw the Seeker approach with two more jets.

"Eject me, Star." Maggie said as Starscream was taken aback by the nick name.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"Star, my nick name for you." she said as Starscream became silent no one had ever called him that before it was either Starscream or that annoying Screamer nick name.

"I like it." he said.

"Good." she purred.

"Thundercracker, catch her!" ordered Starscream as he ejected Maggie and she laughed like an idiot as Thundercracker caught her.

"That was so bloody COOL!" Maggie said as Thundercracker cackled liking his brother's little femme.

"She talks funny." snorted Thundercracker.

"Really, you think I do; bet your brother will be sounding funny too after I get done with him." she said snapping her fingers at the three seekers.

"I like her, she's feisty wanna share, Screamer?" Thundercracker asked.

"I only am his that is if he wants me that is." she said as he took two steps and reached down grabbing the little female and bringing her to his face kissing her and whispering something into her ear making a delightfully evil expression cross her face. "Wow, you can do that to me?" she asked as he smirked.

"You'll have to just wait and see, won't you?" Starscream smirked.

"Okay, state your business and then find me after okay?" Maggie said as the three seekers laughed.

"I will let me go check in with Prime with my brothers." Starscream said as Optimus and Ironhide came out of the base and saw Starscream and his two brothers.

Starscream explained what his brothers had told him and showed Optimus they two had the Autobot insignias on them as well. Optimus was pleased and also concerned about who they spoke with could they have been in contact with Alpha Trion, it could very well be possible.

"Let's get you two signed in and meet NEST team and some important humans and just so you're not shocked Megatron has a female and she's human." Optimus said.

"We want to find human mates too; it's lonely sometimes." Skywarp said as Optimus understood how they felt loneliness could be the worst feeling out there.

Optimus was hoping he could find a nice human femme after as well but right now with Shockwave and Soundwave throwing threats around about killing Mikaela, Starscream and himself he had to stay focused. He watched as Maggie Madsen walked toward the base heading toward a snack machine and putting change in the machine and getting a bag of chips. She was completely taken off guard when Starscream's holoform grabbed her by her waist and spun her around pinning her against the wall.

"You're MINE!" Starscream growled as Wheelie rolled by them silently without any sarcastic remarks about interfacing.

Starscream looked at the little bot and frowned.

"Wheelie, you okay?" Starscream asked as Wheelie stopped rolling and looked at him.

"I am no good to anyone, Starscream; I failed my Warrior Goddess she's my friend and I couldn't even stop Soundwave from offlining her parental unit." Wheelie said as Optimus and the others silently watched Starscream handle the situation.

"Hang on, Maggie." Starscream said as he knelt down in front of Wheelie. "Wheelie, you are her friend but that doesn't mean you can take on Shockwave and Soundwave. All of us are good warriors but we have to do this together not just one taking them on, but you know what you are brave you just don't know it yet. You are important to us all of us." Starscream said as Wheelie looked up and suddenly hugged Starscream who embraced the little bot right back.

Maggie watched the whole thing absolutely loving Starscream's actions with the tiny bot.

"Thanks Starscream." Wheelie said as Starscream smiled at him as Wheelie rolled off.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were shocked how their brother had changed he was more nice and sensitive to others. That was so not their brother in the past he was a killers and traitor to Megatron; but now he was just as different as Megatron now. It was maybe a better thing for all Transformers then that they sided and ended the war; it helped no one with death and destruction.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mikaela opened her eyes to find Megatron recharging in her arms with his holoform; she smiled but found her hands were bandaged. She remembered why her hands were so badly damaged it was her own fault she punched the wall in the medical bay. Megatron's optics flashed on and he looked at her with concern in his optics for her.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"I don't think I'll ever be alright again, but being with you helps." she whispered snuggling closer toward him.

Ratchet came in watching Mikaela.

"How's my patient?" Ratchet asked.

"Your patient is alive and well and snuggling with Megs." she mumbled as Megatron chuckled.

"That's good to know we also have two new recruits." Ratchet said looking at Megatron.

"Who...?" Megatron asked as Thundercracker and Skywarp came in. "Starscream's brothers, you're alive?" Megatron asked as they smiled.

"Yes, we are Lord Megatron." Skywarp said as Megatron shook his head.

"Just Megatron now..."

Thundercracker and Skywarp looked shocked at that revelation; but then they spotted Mikaela and they realized why his sudden change.

"Is she your bonded?" Thundercracker asked.

"She will be listen you two whatever my brother wants you do, okay?" Megatron said.

"Will do, oh yeah Screamer found himself a little human to distract him." Thundercracker said.

"Who...?" Mikaela asked suddenly.

"Maggie Madsen..." Skywarp said as Mikaela grinned.

"Good..." she said with a cheeky smile.

Suddenly everyone stopped as there was a knock on the door and in walked Bumblebee with Sam in his hands.

"I was wondering if Mikaela was well enough to go for a ride with Bumblebee and I." Sam asked as Ratchet had an odd expression on his face.

"She's well enough but that is up to Megatron whether he wants her outside the base." Ratchet said.

"I will only agree if one of the seekers followers from the air as well." Megatron said.

"Okay, I'm fine with that; how about you, Bee?" Sam asked as Bumblebee nodded. "Cool, it's just for old time's sake; I probably won't be around all the time now with being back at College and all and my new girlfriend. So, I just wanted to hang out you know; so yeah it's all good." Sam said as Bumblebee and Sam waited for Mikaela and Megatron.

Megatron sent Starscream's brothers to guard the Camaro, Sam, Mikaela and Wheelie asked if he could go too. Sam had Bumblebee take them to the old hotdog place they used to hang out at and where they used to get frozen custard. However they didn't know it but they were being watched by an old enemy who was very much alive who the Autobots thought was offlined somewhere. Sam and Mikaela were talking and laughing about old times.

"I have to admit you seem really happy with Megatron; wow who would have thought, huh?" Sam said.

"He's so different Sam; it's nice seeing this side of him." Mikaela said.

"You really care for him, don't you?" Sam asked.

"Yes, more than anything I do." she said as they all suddenly heard screams.

"Warrior Goddess, RUN!" Wheelie yelled.

"What, why...?" Sam yelled until they saw the black and white police car speeding toward them.

"BARRICADE...!" Mikaela screamed.

"I thought he was gone." Sam said.

"RUN!" Bumblebee yelled as he transformed and met Barricade head on in a fight.

Mikaela and Sam ran and high above Thundercracker and Skywarp radioed Optimus and Megatron about the ambush and needing back up for possible fight. Mikaela was jumped suddenly by what looked like Frenzy; until Wheelie realized it was Rumble.

"It's Rumble; get off my Warrior Goddess!" Wheelie growled as he flung his body on Rumble. "Freshmen, get Warrior Goddess out of here!" Wheelie ordered.

"No...Soundwave want girl...Soundwave want GIRL DEAD!" Rumble snarled as Mikaela screamed and got up running.

Wheelie was on top of the vicious little Decepticon who transformed his arm into a gun and shot Wheelie several times. The little bot yelled out in pain as his little body shuttered excruciatingly; Bumblebee was holding his own against Barricade who was obviously just distracting Bumblebee from the true reason of the ambush. Thundercracker and Skywarp tried to send missiles toward Barricade but when they saw Soundwave and Shockwave grab Sam and Mikaela. They realized Megatron would not be happy. They heard jet engines other than their own and Starscream and Megatron had arrived as well as the familiar red and blue flamed Peterbilt flanked by Ironhide, Ratchet, Jolt, Sideswipe, the Twins and the humans. Barricade saw the other Autobots and growled savagely and pushed Bumblebee aside and went for Optimus as he approached. Optimus was half transformed when Barricade attacked him the two fell to the ground.

"I'm killing you, Prime!" Barricade snarled as Optimus's swords came out and he rammed his one sword into Barricade's chest.

"You were saying, Barricade." Optimus snarled as he rammed his sword deeper catching Barricade's spark and extinguishing it.

Optimus pushed Barricade off of his body as he saw his brother and Starscream land confronting Soundwave and Shockwave. Optimus was right there backing his brother up as well as Ironhide and the others approaching.

"It's over Soundwave I want Mikaela and Sam back NOW." Megatron ordered as he saw the scared look in Mikaela's eyes.

"You're an even bigger fool than your brother; this peace treaty is illogical you were a warlord. Now look at you...You're no better than Optimus Prime a sappy weakling brought down by a fleshling I am going to kill this fleshling right in front of your optics oh great Megatron." Soundwave said in a sinister tone as he used one of his tentacles and pressed it on her head making her scream.

Megatron was no fool he knew that could kill Mikaela within minutes; but if any of them made a move toward them now it would also cause them to crush both Sam and Mikaela on the spot. They needed a distraction and they got it from the last possible source...Wheelie. The still injured little mech made another attempt to make up for not being able to help Mikaela's father. He rolled up to Soundwave bravely and stared death in the optics of the bigger robot.

"LEAVE MY WARRIOR GODDESS ALONE!" Wheelie said as Soundwave shot Wheelie in the chest several times as Megatron took the chance and fired Soundwave.

He released Mikaela and Megatron moved quickly grabbing her as Optimus took a big gamble and took a shot at Shockwave giving Starscream the chance to grab Sam. All the robots fired at the two Decepticons once Megatron and Starscream had Mikaela and Sam in their protection. The two Decepticons finally fell to the ground dead and Mikaela could only cry in relief as Megatron held her. However she caught sight of Wheelie on the ground and she asked Megatron to bring her to the ground by Wheelie who by some miracle was still functioning barely.

"Wheelie...? Oh Wheelie why did you do this?" she cried as she gently moved her damaged hand over his face.

"I...had...too...Warrior Goddessssss..." Wheelie whispered as he suddenly stopped talking and went offline which only made Mikaela cry harder.

The others watched in silence as the little mech proved his worth and proved he was a little hero by giving his spark for his friend. Mikaela just kept crying there was too much death from this war but thankfully the war was over now really over.

One month later...

Starscream and Maggie were alone in his quarters he used his holoform and Maggie was lying on the berth with him. She traced her fingertips over the seekers wings and he groaned knowing how sensitive his wings were.

"I take it you like that, do you?" Maggie asked.

"Yes..." he whispered as Maggie grinned as Starscream's armor and chest plates began to move to expose his spark Maggie was stunned into silence.

"Your spark...?"

"Yes, I am giving you my spark, I want you to be mine always to be my other part of my soul." he said as she kissed the seeker while her hands traveled inside his chest after his spark causing him to moan making her smile.

Starscream felt his spark move toward her chest he held her tightly.

"Don't be afraid it won't hurt." he whispered as she smiled as both Cybertronian and human became one at that moment.

Megatron and Mikaela were together in his quarters first just snuggled together talking about Optimus.

"My brother was out last night and guess what he found?" Megatron said.

"What's that?" Mikaela asked.

"A female her car was broken down and he stopped to help her and apparently she was there the day we battle Soundwave and Shockwave and she saw him fight Barricade and she fell in love with him." he said.

"Awwww, well good for him he should be happy like we are." Mikaela said as Megatron suddenly had Mikaela pinned to the berth.

"It's time, Mikaela." Megatron said.

"Time for what?" she asked playing around like she didn't have a clue to what he was talking about.

"For us to finally bond..." Megatron said softly as suddenly they heard a very vocal Optimus Prime and Starscream.

This brought a wave of laughter from Mikaela and a growl from Megatron.

"Well it sounds like Starscream and Maggie are having fun and it also sounds like Optimus is very happy with his human too." Mikaela said with a squeal as Megatron kissed her lips nipping and biting her neck making her groan as his plates moved exposing her to his spark. "Mmmmmm, give me that spark, Megs." she groaned as the innocent command brought the ex warlord closer to bonding with his human female.

Mikaela slipped her hands into his chest without thinking twice her tiny hands finding his spark as she gently ran her fingers inside his spark. This created a wild reaction from Megatron as she experimented on him to see what touch drove him crazier and she found out by testing what thrilled him the most. She watched as Megatron became a trembling mass of emotions by the time she was finished with him. He bucked as she continued to drive him crazy; until his spark reached for her heart and slipped into her chest. She gasped as his spark coiled around her heart tightening and flexing making her moan as he held her.

"Mmmmmm, you belong to me, Mikaela only Me." he groaned.

"Yes, Megs." she whispered as they suddenly heard Optimus once more making Megatron growl.

Megatron banged on the wall where his brother's quarters were.

"Behave in there you interfacing slagger you!" Megatron ordered as he settled in with his mate for an interesting night.

Several days later

The president had a special little statue made in Wheelie's honor for his sacrifice for his friend by a request of Optimus and Megatron. It was made into Wheelie's likeness with the following words engraved on it.

A SPECIAL LITTLE HERO WHO WENT ABOVE AND BEYOND THE CALL OF DUTY HIS SACRIFICE FOR A FRIEND WILL NEVER BEFORGOTTEN:


End file.
